inheritancefandomcom-20200222-history
Inheriwiki:Requests for adminship/Ursuul
Ursuul for adminship/Ursuul|action=edit}} Voice your opinion (0/0/0); Scheduled to end 03:01, 17 June 2018 (UTC) Ursuul (Talk ▪ ▪ user= }} Logs) - On this Wiki it was my goal to prepare it for a Community App, & though it was not doable since this Wiki lacks the views, my efforts last year improved the Category structure on hundreds of pages & helped to prepare the Wiki as a whole for Page|useskin=mercury}} mobile navigation. My suggestions also lead to the enabling of Discussions, which I have moderated, & as a rollback I have kept vandalism at bay for many months. I feel that this, along with lowered activity here in general, waives the 1000+ edit requirement. :Candidate, please indicate acceptance of the nomination here: :I nominate myself. ;Questions for the candidate Dear candidate, thank you for offering to serve Inheriwiki in this capacity. Please take the time to answer a few generic questions to provide guidance for voters: :1. What sysop chores do you anticipate helping with? ::Mainly, with simple anti vandalism; being able to block, & to protect articles when numerous different users/anons vandalize it would be all I need. There are many things I could do on request, with regards to CSS-improvements, installing useful FOSL scripts, or botting, but the only advanced projects I foresee taking on of my own initiative would be to convert the to the Portable Infobox markup for better mobile reading. However, I don’t anticipate doing that until I have a bunch of free time. :2. Of your articles or contributions to Inheriwiki, are there any with which you are particularly pleased, and why? ::The accomplishments enumerated above, in addition to the Golden lily page, which I believe demonstrates my ability to draft & amend articles when necessary. :3. Have you been in any conflicts over editing in the past or have other users caused you stress? How have you dealt with it and how will you deal with it in the future? ::Yes, annoyed me, as Valenthyne’s version is linguistically incorrect; I know this because I was reading the series at the time. I dealt with it by leaving a talk page comment so as to let others decide, since the user did not respond to my message on his talk page. Next time, if there is no response from the user clarifying the issue with an edit, I will simply rollback their edit. :4. If you could change any one thing about Inheriwiki, what would it be? Why? ::I would make it more mobile-friendly by converting all infobox templates to portable versions, to allow mobile readers to more easily observe the site. I started out reading this Wiki on my phone, & it was not ideal in any sense of the word. I would like, & have already taken great strides, to remedy that problem. ;General comments ---- Discussion Support # --Wyvern Rex. (talk) 10:40, June 3, 2018 (UTC) #yes. — MechQueste talk 21:57, June 10, 2018 (UTC) Oppose Neutral